Candy Canes
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Jim celebrates Hanukkah but loves candy canes. Part II in my peppermint series. Part I was Peppermint Candies This is heavy M, guy/guy, blah blah. If you don't like, don't click the link, kthnx. :D


**Note:** Uh, I looked up William Shatner (just cuz he's fucking awesome!), and it says that he was raised Jewish. And plus Adam Sandler's "Hanukkah Song" made me remember it. (The part that goes "'cause you can spin a dreidel with Captain Kirk or Mr. Spock – both Jewish!") So yeah, I don't know if the characters (Kirk and Spock) are actually Jewish, but whatever. I'm making them that way for the sake of the story.

This is going to be a trilogy, so there will be another part! I just don't know when I'll have it done.

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

James Kirk did not celebrate Christmas. He was raised Jewish, so – whenever he remembered and actually felt like it – he celebrated Hanukkah.

This year Hanukkah started at sunset on the eleventh of December. He had decided to invite Spock to join him, as it would also mark the six month anniversary of their relationship. They agreed to meet in Jim's quarters at 1900 hours (approximately when sunset would occur in Iowa back on Earth) to start the Festival of Lights…

Jim was in his captain's chair, fidgeting. He wanted Alpha shift to be over so he could go to the mess hall and get something to eat. He could tell his blood glucose levels were running low by the nervous twitching in his left leg.

"Captain, are you all right?" It was Uhura who spoke.

"No," he replied simply, clutching his leg in a tight grip. "I need some sugar in my system."

Uhura turned back to her station, and Jim almost thought it rude of her to just abruptly end a conversation like that, before she stood up and walked over to him. She held out a cup that had been sitting on her console – a cup full of candy canes. Now there were a few things about Christmas that Jim was a fan of, and one of them was candy canes. They were like those peppermint candies on steroids.

He thanked the xenolinguistics officer and pulled two from the cup, stuffing one in his pocket for later. He unwrapped the other one and licked it, savoring the smooth peppermint flavor overtaking his senses. With his finger looped around the hook of the candy, he slid it into his mouth and sucked gratefully. His body immediately thanked him as it started to calm down.

Spock was having a hard time focusing on his work. Through his and Jim's weak telepathic connection – they hadn't been bonded yet, but he hoped they would soon – he could feel Jim's satisfaction with the candy.

And he could see a few… choice images.

"Illogical," he breathed to himself, and turned back to his station.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as their replacements showed up. He smiled around the half-eaten candy cane hanging out of his mouth as he stepped up to the Turbolift. He waited for Spock before pressing the button to take them to the mess hall.

But Spock had other ideas.

The First Officer turned and stopped the lift with the push of a button, and before Jim could protest, he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and pull, crushing him to the Vulcan. "Jim," Spock breathed, making the captain shudder. "You have been tormenting me with that candy cane."

Jim gulped and suddenly felt very stifled, the peppermint flavor only serving to choke him. Spock was nibbling the lobe of his ear then moved his mouth across a blushing cheek. When he reached his destination, he opened his mouth wide enough to fit the other end of the candy cane inside before resting his lips on those of his captain's.

The candy cane broke as Spock bit down on it, letting his tongue settle in the U-shaped hook now in his mouth. His eyes smirked at Jim as he pressed the button to make the lift move once more towards its destination.

Jim suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore…

Bones waved his tricorder all over Jim's body, scowling. "Jim, you need to eat something, damn it," he chided. "Your blood sugar's way low. And even though you don't have any medical problems, you still need glucose to keep your strength and energy up."

"The good doctor is correct, Jim," Spock agreed, taking a bite of his fruit. It was a weird deep red-colored succulent, almost like a pomegranate but not.

"Fine," Jim ceded, grabbing an orange off of Spock's plate and a roll off of Bones's. He stuffed half the roll in his mouth and then spoke. "Ish thish be'a?"

"Jim, do not speak with your mouth full," Spock chastised, sounding more like a Human mother than a Vulcan. "It is unbecoming of you."

Jim opened his mouth and showed Spock his food before resuming chewing it. "God, you're so immature." When Jim did it to Bones, the doctor threw his hands in the air. "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter!" He got up and left the mess hall, leaving his food on the table.

Jim shrugged. "More for me." He smiled and took another bite from the roll.

"Captain, you never fail to stir emotions in me I had not known were there."

"Oh, yeah? And what emotions are those?" he asked, cutting the orange open. It squirted him in the eye. Damn karma, he thought angrily.

Spock eyed him intelligently before answering. "Adoration, for one; I find that most of your actions are quite endearing."

"Endearing…" Jim repeated, biting into the orange slice he cut for himself. It dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Yes, endearing," Spock confirmed, reaching over and brushing the juice from Jim's chin. He brought it to his mouth and sucked it off of his finger, watching the captain's eyes widen before darkening with lust.

"Spock." His voice was deep and low.

"Yes, Jim?" His own voice dropped.

"It's almost 1900 hours."

"Yes, Jim."

Silence.

"Would you like to venture back to your quarters now or do you require something more to eat?"

"I would like to go back now, please."

"As you wish, Captain."

They both stood from the table, taking their trays to the disposal. Spock followed Jim down the hall to the Turbolift, eyeing the captain's swaying hips; his tongue swept across his dry bottom lip.

The trek to the captain's cabin was took too long while taking no time at all. Jim entered his code and the door slid open, allowing them access; he stepped in and as soon as the door shut behind Spock, he turned and slammed the half-Vulcan against it, smashing their mouths together. He groaned as Spock's tongue invaded his mouth, curling around his own in a sensual dance.

Spock splayed a hand on his captain's chest and pushed him back, slowly, toward the bed. He pushed him atop the sheets, and took his momentary disoriented state to remove Jim's pants. He folded them neatly, but noticed something in the pocket. Reaching in, he closed his hand lightly around the second candy cane Uhura had given him earlier.

With a smirk in his eyes, he retrieved the candy cane, unwrapping it. He curled his tongue around the straight part and sucked. Jim's eyes widened as he writhed on top of the sheets, trying to get Spock to touch him. The First Officer reached down with the candy cane still in his mouth and removed Jim's underwear, throwing them on the floor next to the immaculately folded pants. He flipped the captain over onto his stomach and spread his cheeks lightly, fingering the tight rim of muscles gently.

Jim keened as he felt a long, delicate finger push into his hole, hooking and rubbing, deliberately avoiding his prostate. Then the finger disappeared and was replaced by something smaller. Jim was highly confused until he could feel the cool sensation spreading through his backside. He realized Spock had taken the candy cane out of his mouth and stuck it inside.

The half-Vulcan leaned over Jim and sucked on the back of his neck, leaving a dark red mark there. He thrust the candy cane in and out of Jim's tight hole, relishing in the sounds coming from his T'hy'la.

"F-fuck, Spock!" Jim moaned, fisting the bed sheets beneath him. "I – ngh – need your cock!" His shouts were muffled as his face was smashed into the pillow, but Spock heard every word clear as day.

Spock removed the candy cane, licking it once before shoving it in Jim's mouth. He then removed his own pants and underwear, tossing them onto the floor next to the captain's. He lined his erection up with Jim's hole and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside.

Jim groaned and arched his back; the candy cane broke inside his mouth, nearly choking him. His channel was tingling with the sensation of peppermint and burning from the heat of Spock's erection. It was a wonderful contradiction and he wanted more, damn it! He thrust back against Spock despite the fact that he was having trouble breathing.

One of Spock's hands wrapped around Jim's erection and tugged, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Sp-ock!" Jim choked out, coughing. The sensations were too much for him to take in and he convulsed, releasing himself into Spock's hand and on the sheets. He slumped down, his ass still in the air, as Spock continued to pound into him. He came moments later, growling in Jim's ear.

He carefully lowered Jim to the bed and pulled out, spooning him from behind. He reached over and took the other part of the candy cane that had broken off, licking it once, twice, before placing it on the table next to the bed. "T'hy'la," he breathed, kissing Jim gently on the mark he left on his neck.

"Mm," Jim replied, snuggling back into his warm body. "Are you gonna tell me what that means anytime soon?"

"No."

Jim chuckled. "Didn't think so." He realized he forgot to light the candles for the first night of Hanukkah but decided that maybe this year he could skip it. There's always next year, he thought. He then fell into a dreamless sleep, Spock's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close.


End file.
